


Snow day

by HeatherMichaelis666



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherMichaelis666/pseuds/HeatherMichaelis666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first snow of the season falls over Germany and serves up some winter fun for the nations durring their world meeting.<br/> (Rated for Romano's mouth)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow day

It was just a normal, usual winter day at the World Meeting. France and England were going at each other’s throats, while America was throwing around his ridiculous ideas about how to stop global warming. Germany had also joined in by shouting at everyone to quiet down and actually contribute their ideas.

France was harassing England about something when they stopped and looked out the window. The absence of the loud arguments had also silenced America and Germany as well. They looked over to where the other two nations were staring.

Outside the window were falling snowflakes. They were in Germany this time and it was the first snow of the winter. It had apparently been snowing for some time now, because the ground was covered under the icy blanket.

“Ve~! It’s snowing outside!” Italy said as he ran to the window. This had caught the attention of the other nations and they now turned to the winter wonderland outside. Their faces were struck in awe. 

Today seemed more special than a first snow should be.

“Let’s go outside!” Italy suggested as he ran out the doors.

Germany sighed as he followed. Several other nations were close behind. When they got outside, Germany was hit in the chest by a snowball with Italy’s laugh echoing through the building’s courtyard. “Germany! Come play! It’s the first snow in your country! Come play with me-ah!” he yelped when a snowball hit him in the chest, making him fall into a small snowdrift. The German nation had hit him.

“Hey, Potato Bastard!” Romano called out as he positioned himself to throw a snowball.

Germany ducked to the side as the snowball flew past his head, hitting Russia. Romano cowered behind Germany when the large nation turned around and started walking towards the other two. He gently nudged Germany out of the way and brought his hand up as Romano flinched and closed his eyes. 

Romano soon felt a coldness dripping down his scalp. He slowly opened his eyes and rose his head to have a blob of cold slush land on his reddening nose.

“I wouldn’t hurt you over a little snowball. Today is a special one.” Russia said in his thick accent as Romano stared at him wide-eyed. Russia mussed Romano’s hair, ridding him of the snow on his head, and turned to start on another snowball.  
Romano snuck away and up behind Germany and shoveled a handful of snow into the back of his coat. The blond nation yelped as he jumped at the sharp coldness. He turned around to find the southern Italian running away laughing manically and calling out “That was for Veneziano!” Romano soon then dove behind the snow drift where his brother had fallen.

Russia had now made a fairly large snowball and decided to throw it at America who was too busy laughing at the scene. It hit the side of his face, knocking off his glasses and making him stumble, sputtering curses. Russia and a few other nations laughed while America knelt down to retrieve his glasses.

“It is on Commie!” the American nation said as he regained his vision and started making his own supply of snowballs. 

By now several nations have started pelting each other with their own frozen ammunitions, and within minutes a full-blown snowball fight had broken out.

The Nordic nations, who had decided to head out five minutes after everybody else, were now locked in a frozen battle with a few African nations who wanted to experience the winter wonderland, as some of them have rarely seen snow in their country or never even got the wintry luxury, yet they were gaining the upper hand and winning.

The Axis countries, including Spain, Prussia and Romano, were also in their own battle with the Allied countries with some help from Canada and the Baltic states. The Allies were quickly winning due to the extra hands and the fact that a few of their members were snowy countries, so they knew how to weaponize snow (in a friendly way for this case).

Soon the smooth icy landscape was tussled and strewn with the exhausted bodies of the nations. They were red-faced and breathing heavily, By the time most of them had gotten up, Austria and Hungary had walked outside to greet them.  
“Looks like you guys had fun!” Hungary said as she brushed some snow out of Italy’s hair, lovingly.

Austria looked everyone over with a small smile. “Well, while you guys were out here playing, Hungary and I took the liberty of utilizing the kitchen inside and made everyone a nice warm cup of cocoa.”

Italy’s face brightened up at the mention of the sweet drink. “Ve~! Germany, lets get some cocoa!” he grabbed Germany’s arm and lightly tugged at the larger nation.

Germany chuckled “Alright, Italy. We’ll get you some cocoa.” he said as he followed Italy inside.  
The rest of the nations nodded their heads in agreement and in thanks as they made their way through the doors, Austria and Hungary were close behind.

Once everyone was inside with their drinks, the meeting had started back up again and this time it went much smoother and quieter than before.

 

“........We should do that again sometime!” Someone had called out, breaking the silence and the rest of the nations agreed and then resumed back to the meeting.


End file.
